xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Universe
CN City (also known by fans as Toon City, Downtown, The City of Cartoon Network, and the Cartoon Network Universe) was the third era of Cartoon Network. It began on June 14, 2004, replacing Powerhouse, and was the main branding image of the network from that point until April 9, 2006, when it became a secondary brand in favor of Yes! (which began on April 3, 2006). The first program to air under the CN City brand was The Powerpuff Girls at 6:00am. Both "CN City" and "Yes!" went defunct in 2007 just before a 2-day Pokémon marathon started on June 2nd, and were replaced by Summer 2007, which began on June 4th after the Pokémon marathon ended. The era was named for its bumpers, which were set in a CGI city and featured CN characters interacting with one another. These bumpers were produced by Animal Logic. The City era is notable for the new logo it brought with it, as well as the female announcer and the slogan "This is Cartoon Network." The City era saw the emergence of more Cartoon Network Original Series, which began to replace both the classic cartoons and most of the Cartoon Cartoons. Live-action programming also began airing on CN during this era. Although various other brandings, such as Yes! in Summer 2006 and Lunchbox of Doom in Spring 2007, were used alongside the City look, the City look itself did not die off until Summer 2007. Jim Samples was the Cartoon Network president for most of this era, but Stuart Snyder took over the network in the era's last month. Characters * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi * Atomic Betty - Minimus P.U. * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8,Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip, Samson, Patsy,Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Jane Doe, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Lil' D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, Weremole, Errol Van Volkheim, Evil Eggplants * Cow and Chicken - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy * The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom, Dexter's Robot * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Lee, May, Marie, Rolf, Nazz * Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Enrique Jr. * The Flintstones - Dino * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman,Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence, Extremesaur, Uncle Pockets, George Mucus * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Milkshakes, Eleanor Butterbean, Saliva * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Jang Keng, Tekirai * The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon * The Jetsons - Astro * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Carl Chryniszzswics * Justice League Unlimited - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl,Martian Manhunter * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Marcus Conner, Jody Irwin * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, Martian Commander, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Star Johnson ** The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hector the Bulldog * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Pixiefrog, Coach Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Joanie Ox, Bull Sharkowski, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys, Gangreen Gang, Talking Dog, Elmer Sglue, Julie Bean, Susie Jenkins, Clara * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine,Donnie Turnbull, Bambi * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Sheep in the Big City - Lady Richington * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson, Robert Johnson * Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Ghost of Redbeard, Charlie the Funland Robot,Spooky Space Kook, Black Knight, Phantom Shadow * Wacky Races - Penelope Pitstop * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Jones, Mom Unit, Dad Unit * Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo Dimensions # Acme Acres # Azarath # Ben 10 Alien X Universe Rewrite # Ben 10 Universe # Ben 10,000 Future # Benwood Dimension # Dimension 23 # Not a Place Universe Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse